1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for stimulating nerves within the body, and more particularly to devices and method for stimulating the pudendal nerve.
2. Background Discussion
Women account for more than 11 million incontinence cases. One type of incontinence is stress urinary incontinence (SUI), where women experience involuntary loss of urine during normal daily activities and movements, such as laughing, coughing, sneezing and regular exercise. SUI may be caused by a functional defect of the tissue or ligaments connecting the vaginal wall with the pelvic muscles and pubic bone. Common causes include repetitive straining of the pelvic muscles, childbirth, loss of pelvic muscle tone, and estrogen loss. Such a defect results in an improperly functioning urethra. Unlike other types of incontinence, SUI is not a problem of the bladder.
Where stress incontinence is typically a result of an anatomical defect, another form of incontinence, urge incontinence, appears to be neurologically based and generally revealed as detrusor muscle instability or “bladder spasms.” As such it is usually not conducive to surgical correction. Urge incontinence may or may not result in urine leakage, but both conditions otherwise have similar symptoms and similar forms of treatment, which generally include a combination of behavioral modification (learned strategies for reducing the urge sensation, scheduled voiding, avoidance of bladder-stimulating substances such as caffeine, and pelvic muscle exercises, with or without biofeedback) and drug therapy (typically anticholinergcic agents such as oxybutynin or tolterodine). These treatments require life-long therapy. Unfortunately, behavioral modification requires continuous effort to maintain results and the available drugs have significant side effects for many patients causing 80% to discontinue therapy within a year. The alternative therapy is to modify lifestyle to accommodate the condition—frequent urination to avoid “accidents” and wearing protective pads or undergarments, depending on the severity of the condition.
Another approach for treatment is stimulation of the sacral and/or pudendal nerve. The sacral spinal nerve roots separate in pairs to exit laterally through the nerve root foramina. The main destinations for these roots are the Isacral plexus. Nerves from this plexus provide the motor and sensory innervation of the lower limbs and pelvic organs. Specifically, the Sacral plexus splits into five sacral nerve pair, Sacral spinal nerves (S1 to S5). These nerves supply the thighs and lower parts of the legs, the feet, most of the external genital organs, and the area around the anus. The pudendal nerve is the largest branch of the pudendal plexus and is composed of somatosensory, somatomotor and autonomic elements derived from the anterior primary divisions of the second, third and fourth sacral nerves. The pudendal nerve is closer to the bladder, and its stimulation innervates the bladder, thus eliminating or lessening its contractions. At least one known commercial device stimulates the sacral nerve through a needle extended into the sacral nerve bundle. This device, however, supplies a continuous signal to provide constant stimulation of the nerve. Various drawbacks of this device include its invasive nature, and unwanted stimulation effects on other areas of the body, since the sacral nerve as a whole is being stimulated and multiple other areas of the body are innervated by such stimulation (i.e., resulting in leg twitches or the like).
A company called Advanced Bionics has an implantable stimulation device that targets the pudendal nerve specifically rather than the sacral nerve. This device is implanted in the vicinity of the pudendal nerve, but also is invasive and supplies a constant signal as described above and therefore, has the same drawbacks.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved device and method for stimulating the pudendal nerve to treat incontinence.